This invention relates to the field of antennas. Currently, several military missiles are launched from tubes. The tubes are made from either fiberglass or steel, and for the most part are used for storage. After missile firing communications between the missile and launcher is carried out by using wire or some other link such as radio frequency or infrared provided by an auxiliary unit.